Wonderland
by GleekyLittleDirectioner
Summary: Okay, i used to like Kia, but now i'm in love with Mikia  Mike/Mia  Here's a one-shot with Mikia and Jemily. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Yayy! Back with a one-shot! Okay so, I used to be a Kia (Kevin/Mia) fan, but some authors got me totally hooked on my new 2nd fave samurai pair: Mikia (Mike/Mia)! I know most of you don't like this ship, but I love it! So, If you don't like it, don't read this. It's that simple. Oh and it has Jemily in it too, so if ya like jemily, please read it!**

**GUY: Nu-uh!**

**ME: Get lost, guy! I'm trying to be creative!**

**GUY: Great! That'll take another year or 15!**

**ME: Shut-up!**

**So, here we go!**

**Title: "Wonderland"**

**Here we go! (wow, I said that twice -.-)**

The team just came back from defeating yet another nighlock, and they just finished celebrating and were heading back home.

"Man, was that the best fight or what?" Mike bragged over their defeat with Slivims, a weird nighlock.

Mia just laughed. "Yup, sure was!" Mike smiled at her comment. Truth be told, they had feelings for eachother, for awhile now, but they were just too timid to admit it.

"Thanks, Mia. You always know how to cheer someone up!" Mike said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, making Mia blush.

"Look at those two lovebirds." Jayden whispered to Emily, his longtime girlfriend.

"I know, isn't it adorable?" Emily whispered back, smiling up at Jayden.

Jayden chuckled. "I remember when we used to be like that," Jayden said, smirking down at Emily, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I know. I miss those times," Emily sighed staring into Jayden's eyes, wrapping both her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest as they walked.

"Aw, come on, we're still like that, aren't we?" Jayden asked, fake pouting.

Emily laughed. "Come on, pouty. We're going home." Emily said as they all walked home, laughing and teasing eachother.

When they arrived home, a.k.a. the Shiba house, they all went their separate directions:

-Kevin went to go read a book on samurai history.

-Antonio went fishing…no surprise there.

-Emily and Jayden went to Jayden's room to just chill.

-Mike went to his room to figure out how to tell Mia he likes her.

-Mia went to her room to fugure out how to tell Mike she likes him.

In Mia's room:

_I have to tell him how I feel. _Mia though as she paced back and forth in her and Emily's room. _No backing out, Mia. Come on, you can do this._

Just as she was about to open the door to find Mike, the door opened and Mike entered, smiling shyly at Mia as he closed the door behind him.

"Mike! Hi!" Mia said, grinning like crazy, beaming brightfully with delight.

"Hey Mia. Listen, there's something I need to tell you. I like you. As in, more than a friend." Mike said, not meeting her eyes, staring at his hands.

"Really? Mike, I feel the exact same way!" Mia said, happy.

"Seriously?" Mike looked into her eyes, relieved.

"Yes! In fact, I was about to go tell you hot I feel when you came in here!"

"That's a relief!" Mike said.

"Tell me about it!" Mia said, really joyful.

"So, would you like to go out with me this Saturday?" Mike asked, stepping forward.

"I'd love to, Mike!"

"Great! So, wanna go watch a movie now or something?" Mike asked.

"sure! Let's go!" mia said as she and Mike walked in the common room hand in hand to watch some TV.

In Jayden's room:

Emily and Jayden were laughing a lot. Jayden kept making Emily laugh, and seeing Emily laugh made Jayden laugh.

"…Are you serious?" Emily asked, her face red.

"I'm serious." Jayden said, his face red, too.

"Oh my god. Things people would do for their animals these days!"

Jayden chuckled. "Yeah I know."

"So, what was your mom like? You never really talked about her all that much before." Emily said, finally controlling her breathing.

"Oh. Well, my mom was the best. She was awesome. She used to use a trick to get me and my dad to eat our vegetables, because we didn't like them all that much. Not like we still do, anyway. So, the trick she used was to cover the vegetables up with fat-free honey, that tasted like regular honey, and it would cover the taste of vegetables. And it really worked!" Jayden said, recalling memories, a bit sad his family wasn't with him anymore.

Emily took Jayden's hand in hers, making Jayden stare into her eyes. "Jayden, look, I know it's hard for you to talk about your past. I'm sorry about it, really, I wish there was something I could do." Emily said, looking at Jayden, sad.

Jayden pulled emily closer to him, taking her hand and caressing it with his thumb.

"emily, there's nothing more you can do. Having you here with me is all I need. Just promise me you'll never use my mom's trick?" Jayden said.

Emily laughed. "Thanks, Jay. And I promise" Emily said, leaning in for a kiss.

When they released, Jayden pulled Emily close to him, wrapping his arms around her, stroking her curly hair.

"I love you, Em, Em" Jayden teased. Em em was Jayden's own teasy nickname for Emily.

"And I love you too, Jay Jay" Emily teased back.

Okay, sorry if there was more Jemily than there was Mikia, but like I said, Jemily is still my #1 fave samurai couple, and I always have to have Jemily. You guys want more jemily or maybe even Mikia? Than ya guys gotta…. ****REVIEW*** THANKS!

SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS.

-Jemilyisdabest13

~Ciao!


End file.
